happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bases
Esta es una página de bases. Las bases son HTF's sin orejas, cola y usualmente de color blanco o gris. Puedes descargar esas bases y editarlas en diferentes programas de edición para hacer tu dibujo. A continuación te presentamos una lista de éstas. Base grupal by Mordecai y Rigby 223.png|Base grupal. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base plz2.png|Base con patines. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base en construccion.png|Base sentada en una banca. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base No. 21.png|Base de bebé. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 20.png|Base jugando con Sniffles. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 19.png|Base viendo la TV. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 18.png|Base al borde de la muerte. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 17.png|Base en un columpio. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 16.png|Base grupal. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 15.png|Base con un peluche. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 11.png|Base collab con Splendid. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 14.png|Base con un clip en el ojo. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 13.png|Una base del episodio Eye Candy. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 12.png|Base con un malvavisco. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 9.png|Base de un HTF muerto. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 10.png|Base en el dentista. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 8.png|Base hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 7.png|Base hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 6.png|Base columpiándose. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 5.png|Base hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 4.png|Base grupal. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 3.png|Base de un HTF sin cerebro (no es Lumpy XD). Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 2.png|Base pescando. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 1.png|Base de Pascua. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base Double Death.png|Base de dos HTF's muertos. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base Cursed Idol.png|Base con el Ídolo Maldito. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base Carrying.png|Base de un HTF cargando a otro. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base Flying.png|Base de un HTF volando. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base sleepy.png|Base durmiendo. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base Love Card.png|Base de un HTF con una carta. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base Flower for You.png|Base de un HTF dándole una flor a otro. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base in Lumpy's situation.png|Base de un HTF en la situación de una imagen promocional de Lumpy. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base Double Presentation.png|Base de dos HTF's. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base Come with Me.png|Base de un HTF corriendo con otro. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Candy_cane_base.png|Base con un bastón de caramelo. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base by me plz.png|Base de un HTF luchando contra otro. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base 2 by Mordecai y Rigby 223.png|Base del intro de HTF. Hecha por Mordecai y Rigby 223. Base Set No. 3.png|Base Set de un HTF saludando, Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 22.png|Base de tres HTF's Muertos. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 23.png|Base sosteniendo unas cerezas, Hecha Por Mr Pokerface534XD Base No. 24 (2).png|Base de una pareja de HTF's mirando una puesta de sol. Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 25.png|Base cocinando para Dos HTF's, Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Base No. 26.png|Base de dos HTF's en un día de nieve, Hecha Por Mr Pokerface534XD base htf hecha por mi.png|QwQ. Base No. 27.png|Base grupal, Hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Anteater_base_2.png fear base.png Movie Base.png|Base hecha por Spongebobfan123. Base No. 28.png|Base hecha por Mr Pokerface534XD. Handy Base.png|Base con Handy. Hecha por Spongebobfan123. Flip Base.png|Hecha hecha por Spongebobfan123. Bench Base.png|Hecha por Spongebobfan123. Base 1 por- Misael512223.png|Base dúo, hecha por Misael512223. Ardilla Base.png BaseF.png|Base creada por Neizov. computer base.png|Base hecha por Grimtotem14. computer base 2.png|Base hecha por Grimtotem14. Fondo 1.png Dentist Base.png|Base hecha por Grimtotem14. OsoBase.png|Base oso, hecha por Mirski13. TelescopioBase.png Archivo:BaseCelebrate.png|Base hecha por Sr. Handy htf_base2_by_la_cocotua-db0ttn6.png|Base hecha por La-cocotua base1_by_la_cocotua-db0tt30.png|Base hecha por La-cocotua cute base 108.png|hug base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 126.png|cute base 126|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 110.png|gun base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 115.png|kiss base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 118.png|cute x love base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 112.png|drawing base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 122.png|hi base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 123.png|you can see base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 111.png|blood base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 124.png|ruy base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 113.png|uubrella base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 119.png|get up base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 120.png|evil htf base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 121.png|killing base|link=base by noelmelo 2006 cute base 125.png|get me base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 116.png|plamting base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 109.png|cute base|link=base by noelmelo2006 cute base 117.png|do,t fall base|link=base by noelmelo2006 Partes de HTF Digiter1.png|Partes de HTF Digiter by LimeWar Partes de HTF Digiter2.png|Partes de HTF Digiter by LimeWar Categoría:Misceláneo